Y si jugamos a darle vida a un muñeco…
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Especial de Hallowen inspirado en el juego de Hitori Kakurenbo. Pequeña participación SouRei.


_**Pues estaba muriendo por escribir un especial de Hallowen, y en un día de aburrimiento fui obligada por mi hermano a ver a Dross (no sé si ofendo a alguien pero, aunque sus videos sean interesantes, lo detesto -_-) y apareció el top "Los siete rituales de creppypastas más terroríficos".**_

 _ **Este fic, está inspirado en el número uno del top, y aunque lo modifico un poco de como se explica ahí, conserva su esencia por completo.**_

 _ **Ah, y me faltaba shippear SouRei, así que raramente este fic me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, je, je n.n Aunque no afecta demasiado a la trama del one-shot.**_

 _ **¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

* * *

 _Y si jugamos a darle vida a un muñeco…_

La noche de Hallowen estaba cerca y aunque en un pueblo costero como Iwatobi no era una celebración importante, la niñez salía a pedir dulces a las casas vecinas, emulando la tradición estadounidense, con bolsitas y disfraces, sonriendo, corriendo y realizando travesuras a los pequeños incautos que se olvidaran de la festividad.

La adolescencia, por otra parte, aprovechaba para reunirse con sus amistades y armar una buena fiesta, donde la bebida se presentaba y las noches se volvían alocadas al estar sin supervisión adulta, porque estos últimos cuidaban a sus hijos e hijas en su paseo nocturno.

Nagisa, el más animado del grupo de los chicos (y Gou) de Iwatobi, estaba emocionado con la idea de hacer una fiesta, y no dejaba de darles lata a sus amigos para que lo apoyaran.

-Vamos, no sean amargados- chillaba dando botecitos sobre el suelo de la azotea donde se sentaban normalmente a comer- Hagamos una fiesta.

-Lo siento Nagisa- contestó Makoto, tomando la iniciativa para enfrentar las exigencias del rubio- Pero Haru y yo salimos con mis hermanos a pedir dulces.

Haruka asintió, pensando ilusionado en el disfraz de caballa que ya tenía preparado para la ocasión.

-Yo tampoco puedo, Nagisa-kun- murmuró Rei acomodándose las gafas- Mi madre hará una fiesta y debo quedarme a ayudarle.

-Apuesto que Rin-chan y Sou-chan si querrían- pensó molestarlos, haciéndoles ver que los chicos Samezuka eran más animados- Además estoy seguro que Rei-chan quisiera que cierto chico nadador de estilo Mariposa lo protegiera.

-P-pero que cosas dices, Naigsa-kun- tanto Haruka como Makoto ignoraron deliberadamente el gran sonrojo del rostro del de lentes, no querían avergonzarlo más aunque ellos también supieran del enamoramiento de Rei.

-Piénselo chicos, sería divertido- exclamó el rubio, cuando ya todos iban a cambiar el tema, poniendo esos ojos grandes y brillantes de tristeza, sabiendo que casi nadie se le resistía cuando hacía eso.

Y aunque el tema no volvió a salir ese día, todos se quedaron con la mirada desolada del pequeño grabada en las retinas.

Como si fuera el destino, ese día después de la práctica del club, cuando Makoto llegó a su casa acompañado de Haruka, quien pasaba a saludar, fue informado por su madre sobre la pijamada a la que asistirían los gemelos el día de Hallowen, lo que les dejaba a ambos libres. La decepción fue obvia en la cara estoica de Haruka porque no iba a poder lucir su disfraz de caballa, pero al menos podrían complacer al mimado rubio con su tan deseada reunión.

Algo similar sucedía en la casa de Rei, ya que apenas llegó ese mismo día a su hogar, su madre le dijo que la fiesta anual de Hallowen la harían en la casa de una de sus amigas y que, como sabía que para él esas reuniones eran aburridas, no hacía falta que asistiera. El peliazulado trato de esconderlo, pero se emocionó al recordar unos ojos aguamarina en una cara que, bajo todos sus estándares, era hermosa.

Al día siguiente, casualmente, Nagisa volvió a sacar el tema. Estuvo rogando una gran parte del descanso de almuerzo, dando botecitos sobre sus piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo, sintiéndose ignorando. Entonces al final Makoto dijo despistadamente:

-Oh, no te hemos dicho que ya no tenemos que cuidar a mis hermanos.

-Ah sí, yo tampoco tengo que estar en ninguna fiesta- aportó Rei, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡¿En serio?!- la cara de felicidad de Nagisa fue insuperable, la cosa más tierna que culquiera pueda imaginar, y aunque nadie dijo nada, todos se alegraban de poder complacer al rubio.

El resto del almuerzo se lo pasaron hablando del menú de la noche, de las películas que podrían ver, y de algunos juegos que podrían llevar.

-¿Y Rin-san y Yamazaki-san? Debes llamarlos Nagisa-kun- comentó el de lentes como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

Pero Rei no sabía que Nagisa los había invitado desde hace dos días, y lo único que hizo con esa pregunta fue dejarse en evidencia.

-Tranquilo Rei-chan llamé a Sou-chan desde el lunes- aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa y ojos picaros- A Rin-chan también.

Makoto y Haruka compartieron una mirada extraña, ya que ninguno entendió cómo podía saber Nagisa que al final si realizarían la reunión, pero decidieron ignorarlo y seguir escuchando la discusión, que se producía por el evidente enamoramiento de Rei, y los alocados planes del pequeño.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

El sábado llegó, el día de hallowen de ese año. Los vecinos de la comunidad, contagiados por el entusiasmo de los pequeños y de algunos adultos que disfrazaban su pasión por la festividad, decoraron las calles con telas de araña falsas, papeles de serpentina naranja, algunos adornos de calabaza con sus sonrisas típicas y demás cosas que daban un aspecto, aparentemente, tenebroso al pueblo. Los infantes pronto empezaban a desfilar con sus disfraces y sus bolsitas de papel para pedir dulces. O, como los gemelos, dirigirse a una pijamada en casa de algún amigo.

Haruka, impulsado por la emoción del rubio, había decorado el patio con algunas arañas falsas y telas de araña, pero el interior lo había dejado sin ninguna decoración porque Makoto se asustaba con la sola idea de ese día. Un gritillo en la entrada le alertó de la llegada del castaño, y se apresuró a la puerta para rescatarlo. En el suelo, luchando contra una araña de plástico, estaba Makoto rodeado por las bolsas con snacks que había llevado. Con una pequeña sonrisa le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y luego recogieron las cosas metiéndolas en la casa.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Rin y Sousuke, quienes alertaron de su llegada con las escandalosas risas del pelirrojo.

-Mira Sousuke, una araña falsa, ¡Que miedo!- gritaba Rin jugueteando con el adorno.

El de cabello negro sonrío sutilmente al ver a su amigo actuar tan infantil y saludó a Haruka, quien tenía a Makoto detrás de su espalda medio oculto, lo cual lo hizo sonreír más evidente. Luego jaló a Rin al interior para que dejara de hacer escándalo en la puerta de la casa.

-Haru, no sabía que serías tan cursi con una festividad como esta- se burló Rin cuando estuvieron acomodados en los sillones de la sala.

-Rin, tu querías decorar la piscina- le recordó Sousuke con intención de avergonzarlo.

-Cállate.

Entonces unos toques en la puerta alertaron de la llegada de los invitados faltantes, además por los chillidos de Nagisa, que pretendían ser conversación, no era difícil de suponer quienes eran.

Makoto, ya que Haru estaba en la cocina, se acercó valientemente a abrir la puerta y allí vio a un cansado Rei y a un explosivo Nagisa, quien cargaba una bolsa de tela blanca, algo grande y bien sellada. Tuvo intención de preguntarle que era pero el pequeño entró antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y dijo:

-¡¿Listos para la fiesta?!- Rin quien parecía estar un poco borracho, a pesar de no haber consumido nada de alcohol, hizo una exclamación afirmativa moviendo los puños en el aire.

Los demás solo observaban la bolsa que cargaba el ojifuscia, pero solo Sousuke se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Qué es lo que hay en la bolsa?

Nagisa echándole una mirada picarona a Rei respondió- Una sorpresa pero aún es muy temprano.

Ignorando lo que pudiera haber en la misteriosa bolsa, los chicos (Gou había ido a una pijamada en la casa de su amiga Hana) comenzaron la fiesta. Comían de la deliciosa comida que había preparado Haruka, quien afortunadamente se había puesto avaro con la caballa dejándosela sólo para él. Hablaban de temas variados, principalmente enamoramientos porque a Nagisa le divertía preguntarle a Rei en frente de Sousuke. Jugaban algunos videojuegos, como _Fatal Frame, Silent Hill o Slenderman_ , para no perder el espíritu festivo, aunque por supuesto esto les acarreo tener que aguantar los chillidos, gritos y brincos de Makoto, y consecuentemente tener que tranquilizarlo. Incluso bailaron un poco, aunque se aburrieron al ver que Rin era muy bueno y estaba alocándose demasiado, por lo que todos decidieron apagar la música antes de que el pelirrojo decidiera abandonar la natación por una carrera de bailarín profesional.

A las 2:20 a.m, cuando todos estaban cansados y no sabían que más hacer Nagisa desapareció y al reaparecer llevaba la dichosa bolsa de tela. Todos lo miraron a la expectativa de lo que podría contener, y Nagisa, ni lerdo ni perezoso, sacó de ella un grande y feo muñeco, que tenía las extremidades y la cabeza de un duro hule, y el tronco de tela rellena. La cabeza del muñeco era pelona y solo tenía unas cuantas fisuras que simulaban cabellos cortos, la cara tenía unos grandes ojos azules con parpados movibles que se abrían y cerraban sin control cada vez que le movían, una nariz pequeña de bebé que no combinaba con las proporciones de su cabeza y cuerpo, y una boca sería y ligeramente abierta. Estaba sucio y corroído irreparablemente en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

Makoto, al ver esa cosa macabra y abominable pego un grito y se escondió detrás de quien estaba más cerca, Sousuke, quien al menos sí lo tapaba.

-Cool, ¿para qué es?- exclamó Rin acercándose al horrible "bebé".

-Es para que juguemos- explico Nagisa inocentemente.

-Bien, Sousuke será el papá Frankenstein, Rei la mamá Frankenstein, y Haru, Makoto y yo seremos los hijos licántropos zombis. Nagisa será el vampiro-demonio que aterroriza a todos.

Todos rieron ante la propuesta del alocado pelirrojo, el cual parecía estar intentando quitarle al rubio el puesto del creador de planes sin sentido, pero extrañamente Nagisa no siguió el juego.

-No chicos, es para el juego de Hitori Kakurenbo- todos le miraron confundidos- les iré explicando, primero necesito que Haru vaya llenando la bañera, pero no te metas, mejor acompáñalo Mako-chan.

Dejó a los otros tres en la sala y se fue un momento a la cocina, cuando regresó llevaba un gran cuchillo. Ya todos empezaban a alertarse de lo mal que podría salir todo. Esperaron a que los otros dos regresarán, y en la cara del ojiazul se veía la más marcada molestia, pero cuando vio el cuchillo olvidó el agua que no pudo sentir. Makoto volvió a chillar.

-Ahora necesito que se corten una uña, cualquiera- indicó el rubio y en cuanto todos, sin saber que sucedía, hacían lo indicado, apuñalo al muñeco desde el pecho hasta el estómago. Incomodos miraron a Nagisa que había empezado a destripar al juguete sacándole todo el relleno espumoso- Ahora lo rellenaré de arroz- explicó conforme lo hacía- denme las uñas- pidió extendiendo la mano, y todos desconcertados se las entregaron. Las colocó dentro y saco una aguja con un hilo escarlata- Haru-chan, ¿puedes coserlo?

Haruka mirando a todos los demás, estos devolviéndole unas miradas asustadas, tomó lo que el pequeño le ofrecía y cosió la gran abertura del muñeco, teniendo cuidado con que las uñas no se cayeran.

-Listo.

-Nagisa, ¿quieres explicar de qué va todo esto?- pregunto Sousuke, resistiendo las ganas de tomar la mano del peliauzlado que temblaba junto a él.

-Ya casi llegó, ahora sólo debemos ponerle un nombre- exclamó el rubio rebuscando una cosa más en la bolsa de tela.

-Entonces Nagisa- dijo Rei con un leve temblor en la voz, presintiendo que nada podía salir bien con ese juego.

Aunque ninguno confesara, todos estaban bastante asustados. El ambiente alegre le iba dando paso a la incomodidad y pesadumbres, el feo muñeco con su hilera de hilo escarlata cosido les miraba a todos a la vez, Makoto estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, Rei estaba unos pasos por detrás, y los otros tres chicos sólo resistían las ganas de apartar la mirada del juguete. Nagisa ya no parecía alegre, más bien daba miedo lo serio y callado que estaba.

-No puede ser ninguno de nuestros nombres- murmuró con voz lúgubre.

-Kisumi- propuso Rin tratando de hacerse el valiente.

Nagisa asintió y se fue al baño con una bolsa de sal. Al regresar la bolsa de plástico estaba vacía.

-Nagisa-kun, por favor explica- pidió Rei no resistiéndolo más y tomando la mano del más alto de todos.

-Bueno, ya explique los pasos- contestó con la mirada algo vacía- vamos a jugar a las escondidas, pero es el muñeco quien nos va a buscar.

-¿El muñeco?- pregunto Haruka sin poder mantener su actitud calmada por más tiempo- ¿Cómo?

-Lo van a poseer- cómo si de una mala película de terror se tratara, un relámpago surcó el cielo y la tormenta comenzó con toda su fuerza.

Makoto, después del rayo, chilló y se abrazó a Rin y Haruka, rogando que lo dejaran irse. Pero todos estaban tan perturbados como él, y ninguno podía hacer nada para calmarlo cuando estaban pensando en ponerse igual.

-Vamos chicos, será divertido- por un momento el Nagisa risueño y brillante de siempre hizo su aparición, pero dentro del ambiente que se había formado, pareció falso y tétrico- Ya es la hora, vamos al baño.

Tomó el muñeco y se puso a la cabeza de la tensa marcha, marcando el reloj las 2:59 am. El muñeco parpadeaba sin control mirándolos, conforme el rubio caminaba, un escalofrió recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Y no, a pesar del miedo que los inundaba, no pudieron negarse como si una fuerza extraña los obligara a jugar.

-Cuando meta al muñeco en el agua deben repetir: _Kisumi, es mí turno_ tres veces- sumergió al juguete- ¿Listos? Ahora.

Todos, intrigados y asustados por lo que estaban haciendo repitieron las palabras.

 _Kisumi, es mí turno._

 _Kisumi, es mí turno._

 _Kisumi, es mí turno._

En ese instante todos, incluso Nagisa, sintieron como un peso se cernía sobre ellos y un aire frío los rodeaba. Temblaron.

Nagisa, siempre liderando, salió del baño de regreso a la sala y cuando lo alcanzaron estaba prendiendo el televisor, que afortunadamente era grande, dejándolo en modo silencioso en un canal en el cual se veían las franjas de colores por no haber programación a esa hora. Luego apagó las luces.

La tormenta cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-Bien chicos, ahora solo tenemos que ir a apuñalar el muñeco y pasarle el turno- explicó Nagisa como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo- luego nos escondemos. Tengan- dijo entregándoles unas bolsitas pequeñas con sal- Cuando estén a punto de ser atrapados griten con todas sus fuerzas, cuando los demás escuchemos el grito todos nos pondremos una pizca de sal en la boca y diremos yo gano, pero si el muñeco los lastima, a cualquiera de nosotros, el juego no terminara y todos…moriremos.

Ya nadie tenía la fuerza necesaria para llevar la contraria, negarse, o tan siquiera gritar del terror, ya habían empezado el juego y terminaría, de una manera… o la otra.

Nagisa los guio de regresó al baño y rodearon la tina. Los ojos verdes de Makoto empeñados por las lágrimas se veían muertos, los temblores de Rei se habían detenido, ahora sólo sentía el cuerpo pesado, a Rin se le había bajado su borrachera auto inducida de golpe, y Sousuke y Haruka habían remplazado sus cara inexpresivas por auténticas muecas de terror. Nagisa seguí actuando distinto a lo usual, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo controlado por alguien que no era él.

-Venga, sujeten todos el cuchillo- como impulsados por algo extraño que no controlaban, los brazos de todos se levantaron para cumplir la orden- Apuñálenlo y digan: _Ahora es tu turno_.

Y así lo hicieron, a pesar de los temblores y el horror. El ambiente festivo se había disuelto hacía bastante.

-Corran, escóndanse- rio entonces el rubio, pero su sonrisa sonaba lunática.

Todos salieron corriendo, olvidándose de los otros, y se ocultaron por toda la casa.

Rin, pensando que el muñeco no buscaría en el lugar continuo al baño por ser demasiado obvio, se ocultó en el cuarto de Haru, debajo de la cama. Por suerte fue listo y cerró la puerta, porque el muñeco no sólo estaba poseído por un espectro maligno, sino que estaba conectado a cada uno de ellos.

Haruka se metió al armario de la cocina, donde había tantas cosas que difícilmente lo notarían, y sin valor para abandonar al pobre asustadizo de Makoto, se lo llevó con él. También puso el seguro a la puerta, el del llavín y el de la cadenilla.

Nagisa, desapareció en los rincones de la casa, cambiando constantemente de locación, pero él no estaba preocupado porque al muñeco no le convenía acercársele.

Pero Sousuke y Rei, eran otro asunto. El primero no era muy creyente en ese tipo de cosa y, aunque no negaba que estaba un poco asustado sabía que si no creía, a cualquier ente se le dificultaría dañarlo. Pero estaba preocupado por Rei, el chico que no conocía mucho pero le parecía gracioso y lindo, además que le enorgullecía que aunque no tuviera tanto talento se esforzara al máximo. En ese momento lo que hacía era buscarlo desesperado sin importarle si el estúpido muñeco lo veía y lo atrapaba. Y fue una suerte que quisiera encontrar al de lentes porque este estaba simplemente congelado.

Al huir, a Rei le regresaron los temblores y lo único que pudo hacer fue meterse detrás del sofá, donde era fácilmente visto, antes de caer en un estado de pánico intenso que no le dejaba moverse.

Un sonido de succión salió del baño, extendiéndose por toda la casa, y los seis chicos supieron que _Kisumi_ había salido de la bañera y los estaba buscando. En la puerta del cuarto un golpe resonó, haciendo brincar a Rin, obligándole a taparse la boca para no chillar, y la perilla giró pero gracias al seguro nadie pudo entrar.

 _Kisum_ i, el muñeco, escuchó los jadeos de la sala y se dirigió hacía allí. Rei aún no se podía mover aunque escuchaba claramente los sonidos de pasitos bajando la escalera. Trató de gritar pero tenía la garganta completamente cerrada, y sin poder hacer ni uno ni la otra era cuestión de tiempo para que lo atraparan. Entonces alguien le jaló el brazo y sin mirar hacía la escalera corrió arrastrado por la cálida mano de Sousuke, la cual conocía por haberla sostenido gran parte de la noche.

El muñeco, con su cara de plástico, sonrió macabramente, pero se desvió a la cocina porque uno de los dos que había salido corriendo le causaba interferencia en la conexión que tenía con los seir jugadores. Sabía que en el armario había otros dos, y uno estaba tan aterrorizado que quizas podría influirlo para que abriera.

Dentro del armario, Haruka y Makoto oyeron los pasitos, la respiración ruidosa que venía desde afuera de la puerta y el rasgar del cuchillo sobre la puerta de madera. El castaño, aterrorizado, quiso chillar y huir de ahí, sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y se llenaba de un frio asqueroso. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquiera de las dos, Haruka lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y le hizo mirarle directo a los ojos. Entonces Makoto se calmó mirando la inmensidad de los mares que tenía Haru por ojos, dejando al muñeco poseído en un segundo plano de sus pensamientos.

El muñeco, sintiendo el cambio en el interior, supo que no lograría nada con esos dos. El otro que no se quedaba quedito un solo segundo sería imposible de atrapar además de emitir una sensación peligrosa, y si regresaba al cuarto seguiría sin poder abrir, y quien estaba adentro no era lo suficientemente débil de mente para influenciarlo. La única opción eran los dos que estaban juntos.

Tras un biombo Sousuke respiraba agitadamente sosteniendo a Rei, quien temblaba con fuerza en su regazo tapando su boca con una mano para ocultar sus ruidosos jadeos. El más alto le miró a los ojos, esos ojos purpuras tan bonitos que estaban inundados por lágrimas, y le acarició el cabello. El cuerpo del de lentes disminuyó un poco su temblor y en cambio se sonrojó al tener a Sousuke-san tan cerca, tan, tan cerca. De pronto ninguno de los dos recordaba nada de lo que pasaba, ni recordaban a _Kisumi_ el muñeco, que se acercaba silenciosamente a ellos.

Entonces Rei levantó un segundo la mirada y, gracias a un relámpago que ilumino la casa, vio la sombra del bebé muñeco detrás del separador levantando el cuchillo de cocina. Pegó un grito fortísimo, jalando a Sousuke hacia el frente, justo a tiempo para que el cuchillo que atravesaba la pared de papel no le diera. El de orbes aguamarinas saco la bolsita de sal y puso una pizca en su boca y otra en la de Rei, entonces, justo cuando la fea cara del bebé se asomaba por detrás del biombo, todos los habitantes de esa casa gritaron.

 _YO GANO._

Y en el mismo instante el muñeco caía inerte en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y el cuchillo en la mano, acompañado de otro relámpago. Inmediatamente todos llegaron a la sala, y vieron primero a Sousuke sobre Rei, y luego al juguete caído sobre el suelo, detrás del biombo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nagisa con la mirada asustada. Parecía desconcertado.

Los demás compartieron miradas de extrañeza- Nagisa, ¿recuerdas lo qué paso?- El rubio negó con la cabeza, y luego se la sujetó como si le doliera. Rin, preocupado, lo sentó en uno de los sillones, y Haruka, habiendo desaparecido por unos momentos, le ofreció un vaso de agua que había traído desde la cocina.

El rubio al parecer, tenía los recuerdos muy confusos. Sabía que iban a reunirse, pero no recordaba mucho después de que comieron y, al parecer, tampoco recordaba haber llevado al muñeco hasta allí. Cuando lo miró con detenimiento, se dio cuenta que era su juguete favorito cuando estaba pequeño, pero sus hermanas lo habían enterrado un día de verano frente a sus ojos.

El escalofrió que les recorrió al enterarse de eso fue peor que cualquiera que hubieran sentido esa noche.

-Será mejor que quememos esa cosa- propuso Sousuke, el cual seguía sobre Rei.

Todos asintieron. Esperaron a que la secadora le quitara la acumulación de agua al juguete para que pudiera prenderse, y Rin, siendo el único que se atrevió a tocar el juguete, lo llevó afuera. La lluvia había parado en cuanto el juego acabó, haciendo todo aún más raro.

Lo poco que quedaba de la noche, antes que amaneciera, lo usaron para quemar al muñeco, y todos sin ganas de dejar siquiera las cenizas en casa de Haru, fueron al mar a lanzar las cenizas.

Lo único que esperaban era no volver a jugar ni ese juego, ni ninguno que se le pareciera.

* * *

 _ **Lo de Nagisa lo dejaré a la imaginación, y aunque no sabían cómo se terminaba el juego correctamente, de casualidad lo hicieron perfecto.**_

 _ **No tengo nada contra Kisumi, al contrario adoro tanto al personaje que, aun cuando no salía en el fic, quería al menos mencionarlo, pero el muñeco sólo portaba su nombre. Rin también lo adora por eso propuso el nombre XD**_

 _ **Ah, no hay MakoHaru sólo son ellos dos comportándose como usualmente lo hacen. Las amantes de esta pareja están en su libre derecho de pensar que si lo hubo aunque el único ship intencional de esta historia fue el SouRei.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, es el primer especial de Hallowen que escribo con el propósito de serlo y pues me saco sus sustillos mientras lo hacía. Ojala (sin intención de sonar malvada) les haya asustado también.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
